EP 2 374 690 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a steering apparatus having a steering handle which comprises two hand grips of curved form which are connected to one another, to form a partially circular steering handle, by means of a lower connecting element. Two shift paddles are provided on the steering handle, close to the hand grips.